RWBY - Darkest Rose Petal
by GuyGrrrrrr
Summary: Lets go ahead and say this is my first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me. I don't plan and making this a M rated story I just put it as that to be on the safe side. But hey I just writing this as I go so I don't know where it will go. This will be a story between mostly Ruby and Blake.


Lets go ahead and say this is my first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me. I don't plan and making this a M rated story I just put it as that to be on the safe side. But hey I just writing this as I go so I don't know where it will go. Also... a few notes

1. I am slightly changing a few characters just to move along the story, sorry if that annoys you but I am write this as if I was changing the RWBY cannon so character traits will change.

2. I think this will be more of a romance story so if that's not your thing then just leave cause this is not going to work for you. I'm going to try and not force the romance thing or anything to bad but know that, that is the point of the story.

3. My writing is not the best and I will make alot of mistakes through this writing hope you guys don't mind.

4. Finally, this will be a story between mostly Ruby and Blake, so if that sort of 'thing' isn't your cup of tea then you wont like this writing. Sorry.

Okay now that I have bored the never-ending shit out of you, lets get going.

Darkest Rose Petal

Warning- I throw all story out the window, this is not the show's story it is a alternate story. You'll see why.

I do not own RWBY and all respect go to the show creator Monty and the writer Miles for a great story for me to work with. Okay for real lets go.

Chapter 1 - Emerald Woods

Standing in a opening in the forest the young Beacon attendee was standing remarkably calm despite the fact that she was just shot 200 feet into the air, and landed in a forest filled to the brim with evil forces. But that did not shake the small red hooded girl. She stood at around 5'7 and not even 110 pounds but still she was a force to be reckoned with. Questions of he strength where immediately destroyed with the sight of this young girl holding the importunately sized Scythe, Crescent Rose. Though the girl was dressed in her usual Red Hood and dressing she still remarked on how brisk of a day it was.

Ruby-

I need to get moving or else I wont find anyone. Okay, Weiss was shot a little bit ahead of me, i think, or was she to the left. Ugh, i don't know where she is I just need to find her before...

Third Person-

The girl stop her brisk walk through the forest as the figure of a girl stood in front of her. A full women of a teen, black haired, beauty stood but feet from the young girl. The other girl stood slightly taller then Ruby, maybe 5'9, 5'10 maybe? Anyways the young Ruby thought of slinking away to continue the search or the Ice Queen but alas the girl in black was already aware of he presence. "You're Ruby, right?" Ruby was at a lose of words. A very rare event for the young Red Hood heroin, but the sight of the girl really took her by surprise. The girl dressed almost all in black. Except for her whit undershirt, winch was surprisingly clean for someone that was just thrown into the forest. "You just going to stand there?" Ruby was trying to come back to her senses, still in shock that the girl in a tight black laced skirt, knew her name. Finally realizing that the girl had just asked her two questions, Ruby blurted out "y-Yes, I'm uh Ruby.. That's my name" Ruby will make sure to thank herself later for the 'masterful' use of word. A bright red blush came to the girls face as she looked down to her shoes in embarrassment. Only to look up at the sound of a soft laughter. "Well Ruby, I'm Blake, that's 'my' name."

Ruby-

The rosey cheeks of the young girl could not be hid now, and the girl in black seemed to not mind though Ruby was certain that she had noticed by the small grin that she gave the young girl before turning her back to the child. "we should get moving" stated Blake as she started walk not fast but not particularly slow either. Just fast enough though for Ruby to have to play catch up which the young Ruby wonders if that was the point. 'Does see like me? I mean i made her laugh but it was nothing I did it was just the fact that I got flustered. I mean I can't afford to have two people at this school meet me and then hate me already. I don't want to repeat what happened with Weiss. Wait did she just say something? Blake turn around the plainly spoke to the young girl. "Pick up the pace if we are going to be working together you going to keep up." 'oh great she already thinks that I cant keep up. It really is Weiss all over again' "okay honey" ' Ruby came to a full stop to the last part. Getting back in step with Blake Ruby's mind went wild.' She called me "honey", what does that mean, does she like me, are we friends now, not that it would make a difference being that they are stuck to gather regardless. But god did that sounded good. The way she said with that Amber sweet voice is enough to drive any 'guy' crazy, more along the young Ruby. As her thoughts race she was so lost she did not ever notice that Blake was watching her with a almost evil grin. The words "enjoying yourself" where just enough to break Ruby from her day dream. "w-What?!" Said Ruby really hoping the smiling Blake did not pick up on what she was thinking about. "I turn my back on you for a second and I turn to see you resting on a tree, I mean, if your tired just say so and we can take a break." Oh god did I really stop walking god I don't remember any of that. "NOooo No I'm fine lets keep going..." the words fade as the feeling of the pale warrior in black armor's hand resting on Ruby's wrist. "no we will rest here for a bit, I am not going to have you getting hurt or passing out, okay." Ruby almost unaware that she was asked a question was just focus on the fact that the girl was holding her hand. Blake noticing that Ruby was focused on her hand quickly retreated her arm. "Sorry." "No no no it's fine it's fine." pleaded Ruby hoping the black laced figure would do more then hold her hand next time but all for not. 'her hand was so soft, her touch was just... oh my god "i need to sit down!" Blurted out the young girl as she rested on a nearby stump. Blake sat next to her and placed a single hand on her leg, winch sent the young women into a frenzy but Blake seemed to not noticed how much Ruby was 'enjoying there time together'. "Are you okay, anything you need? Anything I can do? " asked Blake winch lead Ruby into a audible moan so silent she was sure Blake could not have heard it. But unknown to young Ruby, Blake did hear her, she does have the hearing of a cat and all. Hear the slight moan made Blake blush winch surprised young Ruby. Blake then quickly stood and regained her composure enough to state that they need to 'keep moving if there going to win this'. So they did and all Ruby could think, was that the girl did here her... so why did Blake blush?


End file.
